In the field of X-ray or magnetic resonance diagnosis and treatment, a patient table is used for carrying a patient such that a doctor can perform medical imaging examination, surgical treatment and the like to the patient at a proper height. Types of patient tables comprise a fixed type and a movable type. Although a movable patient table can be more conveniently moved than a fixed patient table, the stability of the movable patient table is not enough. For example, according to user feedback, after the movable patient table is moved to a target position and is fixed, a probability of shake and even displacement due to external force is still relatively great, and the safety of the patient is possibly influenced thereby.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the movable patient table such that the movable patient table has stronger stability in addition to the advantage of movability.